


Drama at the Diner

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3x10.<br/>What if scene: Emma decides to meet Neal at the diner after all. Words are said. Drama ensues.<br/>Written for <a href="http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile">genprompt_bingo</a>: "drama" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama at the Diner

Emma put on her red jacket that morning. She loved that jacket. She felt better when she wore it. Stronger. It was armor, of a sort. That jacket had taken her through a lot.

Emma entered the dinner and looked for Neal. She was glad to be in familiar territory again. It was strange how much this town had become her home in such a short amount of time. Neal had picked a booth not far from the door. Emma frowned; it was right near where David and Mary Margaret were sitting. Who had arrived first? Was this Mary Margaret’s doing? She had been pushing her to meet with Neal. Emma decided to ignore her parents for the moment. She turned her back on them and slid into the booth across from Neal. She wondered how long he had been there when she saw that he already had a cup of coffee in front of him. He appeared to be warming his hands with it more than drinking it. Neal looked across the table at her and smiled. For a moment Emma almost let herself smile back. After a moment she gave him what she hoped was a friendly nod. Emma didn’t want to give him false hope. She wasn’t here for a date. He was right about them needing to talk. He was just wrong about what they needed to talk about.

“I’m glad you came” Neal said. He waved over Ruby who brought over a mug of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream without even asking. Emma thought about ordering something with a bit more kick to it but decided that she’d rather keep a clear head.

“I’m worried about Henry.” she said once Ruby had moved away from their booth.  
Neal laughed. “Emma, give the kid a break. He just got back from Neverland. Believe me, I know what that’s like. He needs a little time to adjust.”

“Don’t you even want to hear exactly what it is I’m worried about?” Emma asked.  
“I already know what’s bothering you. Your mom told me how you got all out of sorts when Henry chose to stay at Regina’s last night.” Emma put her elbows on the table and leaned forward. “That’s not what this is about. I have this feeling. I can’t shake it. I know he’s been through a lot. We all have, but I know our son and something isn’t right.”  
  “You have a feeling?” Neal said. Emma hated that dismissive tone.

“He was weird when I gave him his book last night. He didn’t really seem to care. He loves that book and he looked at it like he barely even recognized it.”

“Maybe he’s just tired of fairytales, Emma. Who can blame him after Neverland?” Neal seemed amused. It pissed her off but she held her tongue. She should have known better. To think that Neal of all people would believe her. She must have been quiet too long because Neal seemed to think it was his turn to speak again.

“Do you know what I think?” Neal asked.

She shook her head. She knew she wasn’t going to get through to him. She let her attention drift around the diner to the other patrons. She had the oddest desire to talk to Hook. He would listen to her. But she didn’t see him anywhere so she turned back to face Neal. He was still talking. 

“I think you’re just avoiding the real issue here,” he said.

“And what exactly is the real issue, Neal?”  
“Us. You and me. This date.” 

“This isn’t a date.” Emma felt overcome with the need to make things very clear with Neal. She couldn’t change her feelings about him. She loved him a long time ago and she would probably always love him, but she didn’t want to be with him. It hurt too much and more importantly, she didn’t trust him. She wasn’t sure if she ever could. Not after all the things he had put her through.

“Call it whatever you want, but you’re here. You didn’t have to come.” Neal said.  
“I came because I wanted to talk about our son.” she said. Neal smirked and Emma resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

“I know you. That isn't the only reason you came.” he said.

“You don’t know me. You think you know me but I’m not that girl anymore. I haven’t been for a very long time. I know you have this idea of us being together. Of you, me and Henry being a family. And we are a family. We always will be. But families come in a lot of different forms and being a family doesn’t mean that you and me are going to be a couple. I don’t want to be with you Neal. I can’t do it. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”  
Emma leaned back. She took a sip of her cocoa and let the familiar mix of chocolate an cinnamon soothe her. She wanted to leave. She wanted to get up and walk out that door. 

She wanted to find Hook. 

“I’m sorry about what I put you through Emma but that’s all ancient history. The curse is broken, we got our son back. Nothing else is going to happen. We can be together now. I won’t ever leave you again. I promise.” Emma shook her head.

“Less than two weeks ago you were saying that you loved Tamara. You were going to marry her. I was right here, but you chose her.” Emma tried to keep her voice down, but she didn’t think she was succeeding. She didn’t dare look around to see if anyone in the dinner was paying attention to them. She really didn’t want to make a scene right now. Especially not here in Granny’s.

“That’s over. It doesn’t even count. Tamara was playing me the whole time. She never loved me. It wasn’t real.” Neal said. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew he was still hurting from Tamara’s betrayal, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“But it was real for you Neal. You made me have bagels with her because she was going to be a part of our lives. You laughed at me when I told you I didn’t trust her. Can you really sit there and tell me that if she hadn’t been playing you that you wouldn’t have gone through with the wedding?”

Emma waited through Neal’s silence. She knew she was right. Even if she was wrong, she’d never know. She would never be sure she wasn’t his second choice.  
Neal shook his head. “You and me Emma, we’re meant to be. It’s fate. I would have realized before the wedding that I couldn’t be with Tamara. I wanted to be with you, but I was afraid.”

“Here’s the thing Neal. You say you would have left her but how can I know that? Tamara’s dead. The woman you were going to marry and spend the rest of your life with is dead and here you are less than two weeks later telling me that we’re fated to be together. It doesn’t matter if her feelings weren’t real. Your feelings for her were. You brought her to Storybrooke even though you knew it was a bad idea. You told me you needed her. Is it really that easy for you to turn off your emotions? Is that why is was so easy for you to leave me the first time?”

Emma took a sip of her cocoa to keep herself from saying anything more. It was getting cold. She needed to get out of here, but this had been building up inside of her for too long. She was angry. She hadn’t even realized how angry, until they started talking.

“Emma, I thought I was doing the right thing. How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Neal’s voice was getting louder. Emma could tell he was getting angry and it pissed her off. He had no right to be angry. She was the one who should be angry.  
“You didn’t even look for me. I looked for you. I went to Tallahassee. Even after what you did, I went and I waited for you but you never came. Then when I did find you in Manhattan you didn’t even want to come to Storybrooke until your father was dying and then you only stayed for Henry. You sent for Tamara because you didn’t want to be without her. I was right here and you sent for her.” She was yelling now. She stood up. She needed to end this conversation. It had been a mistake to meet with him.

“Is this about Hook?” Neal asked. He looked up at her. He pushed his still full coffee cup aside and twisted his napkin in his hands.

“Excuse me?” Emma took a quick look around. Everyone was looking.

“Is the reason you don’t want to be with me because of Hook? Do you have feelings for him?” Emma just stared at him. It was unreal how much he was missing the point.  
“You’re unbelievable” she said, her voice softer this time. Emma really didn’t want to have this conversation with an audience. She moved away from the table to walk away, but Neal wasn’t done.

“If this isn’t about Hook then why can’t you just give me a chance? I won’t let you down again.” Emma couldn’t believe he was really that clueless. Her anger surged and she turned back to face him.

“You let me go to jail for you, Neal. It’s your fault that Henry was born behind bars. I don’t care if it was all a part of your father’s master plan. You had a choice, and your choice ended up with me in jail. How could I ever trust you after that?” Emma was about to storm off when she felt someone move behind her and then suddenly David was in front of her. 

“He’s the reason you went to prison?” David asked. Emma could see the tension in his shoulders despite his calm voice. He turned to look at her when she didn’t say anything, his usually kind eyes narrow with anger. She nodded. David moved so quickly that Emma didn’t realize until afterward; how angry he really was.

Her father had punched Neal in the face. Part of Emma cheered inside, despite their growing audience. Mary Margaret was trying to pull her husband away from Neal. Neal had grabbed a bunch of napkins off the table and was trying to stop the blood now flowing freely from his nose.

Emma wanted to get out of there and take her father somewhere for a calm conversation. She was trying to think of a way to convince him to leave Neal alone and come with her, when a scream from outside cut through the commotion. Emma grabbed her father’s arm and pulled him away from the booth. “Come on” she said and headed outside. Hopefully leaving all the drama behind them.


End file.
